Little Things
by SebDaryus
Summary: Franky just wants to eat in peace. Unfortunately, Iceburg wants the same thing.


**Title:** Little Things  
**Author:** Seb Daryus  
**Characters:** Iceburg, Franky No pairing this time. ;;   
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** Water 7 / Enies Lobby  
**Summary:** Franky just wants to eat in peace - unfortunately, Iceburg wants the same thing.  
**Setting:** This is taking place when Franky's only about 13 or 14.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any characters or names related to it.

**Author's Note:** This fanfic doesn't have much of a plot or anything really. This is just a little something inspired by something that happened with my sister and me.

Comments and suggestions are more than welcome w ;;

**---**

Franky stared out the window dully, legs swinging idly from his chair as he munched away at his dinner. Tom and Kokoro were away on some sort of business that he didn't care to know about - most likely ordering more supplies - and wouldn't be back until late that night, leaving him and his archnemisis to fend for themselves for supper. Much to the chagrin of the swim suit-wearing boy, Iceburg _demanded_ that the meal-making be left to him. It was almost as though the older boy didn't _like_ Franky's cooking!

Thankfully, though, the meal had been simple enough, and it wasn't that difficult for the elder of the two to prepare. Sure, Franky may have relished the opportunity to annoy his fellow apprentice, even if it sacrificed him having a good meal - but he couldn't really complain about it. It wasn't that often they got to eat _burritos_ anyway - Kokoro didn't seem to like them very much.

Franky, on the other hand, _loved_ them. Even if _Assburg_ was the one to make them.

"Franky."

Said boy snapped his attention away from the window to glare at Iceburg, silently demanding to know why his brooding thoughts of how delicious his burrito was had been interrupted.

"God, can't you even hear yourself?" Iceburg asked, obviously annoyed and disgusted at the burrito-obsessed boy across the table from him. He had hardly touched the food on his own plate, and didn't look like he was going to any time soon.

Franky stared puzzled at the other, a large bite of burrito visibly stashed inside his cheek as he gnawed away at it. "I didn't say nothing!" He declared angrily, little bits of meat flying out of his mouth as he spoke. Really! He hadn't a _clue_ what the hell could be wrong with that asshole, it wasn't like he had been even _saying_ anything. Why, he was even being **nice**! Which, of course, meant he wasn't saying anything rude. 

"Don't you know how to eat properly? Nma, you're making so much noise, Bakanky." Iceburg retorted, scowling at the younger boy. He almost couldn't believe it had taken him all these years to realize how much of a noisy eater that _retard_ was. Usually dinner would be full of loud laughter from Tom, gossiping from Kokoro, and Franky just generally trying to be the center of attention - and.. of course, himself chiding Franky for such behavior at the Kitchen Table. He couldn't remember the last time they had eaten in such peace and quiet while Franky was there. This wasn't even the first time they had eaten a meal alone together.

Franky instantly looked insulted, holding his burrito protectively to his chest as if Iceburg was going to snatch it away from him as punishment for being such a noisy child. "What That's not noisy!" He cried out with a huff, slouching low in his seat, his rear nearly off the chair.

With a rebellious glint in his eye, Franky took another large bite of his burrito and began chewing as loudly as possible.

Iceburg's eyebrow twitched lightly in agitation before he closed his eyes, trying to not listen to the disgusting noises the immature child was making with his food. "Will you stop that! Nma, it's disgusting. I'm trying to _eat_, you know."

Franky only stuck out a food-covered tongue at Iceburg, who turned his head away with an unpleasant noise.

"I'm going outside!" Iceburg announced, still refusing to so much as glance at the boy as he snatched his plate and glass from the table and stormed out of the room.

Once the older boy was well out of sight, Franky put his tongue back in his mouth and slumped forward to lean on the table. He stared in the direction Iceburg had left with a bit of a pout, carefully chewing the remaining food in his mouth.

Figures Iceburg would notice something small and stupid like his chewing...

**  
****---**


End file.
